


Hug Me

by thewritingaddict



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Some kissing, hug, needy, soft, weee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingaddict/pseuds/thewritingaddict
Summary: Crona get's needy and they don't even know why or what is that? All they think about is Maka, Maka, Maka.





	Hug Me

* * *

[Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zprCVgMKXT0)

**★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★**

**“You didn’t even wear a raincoat!”** Maka said drying Crona’s hair who’s still standing in the entrance, creating a pool of water under them. A minute earlier, Crona was standing in the cold rain their hand clutching their own forearm, contemplating whither to knock on the door or not. Maka was sitting on the sofa with a fresh warm cup of tea, trying to study while fighting off her sleepy eyes but it has been cold and rainy for a while she was finding it hard to study or get any work done when her body is shivering cold. Her notebook and pencil were on her lap for quite sometime as she covers herself under a big warm blanket.

It was a lonely night till the faint knock disturbed the silence, Maka took her time to check who is it, opened the door despite the cold air entering and she peers through the dark night to see Crona awkwardly standing far not looking back at her.

Their voice uneasy “C-an I come in” fiddling their fingers, bashfully asking but forced to on a whim. “yes, YES! come in you dummy!” Maka swings the door open pulling them by their sleeve inside the house, she was getting worried as she went to fetch a towel hastily, dried their hair, forced them to change their clothes into a brand-new ones (Soul’s) and hanged their black wet clothes just then to admonishing them “You shouldn’t walk in the rain especially when it’s cold, You didn’t even wear a jacket”

“AND THIS LATE it’s dangerous to walk at midnight alone.”

“Sorry~ (;´Д`)” Crona moaned, they were sitting on the edge of the comfortable sofa “You need an umbrella… and a thicker jacket!” Maka said, sighed as she sat down, gently her hand unabashedly touched Crona’s forehead beneath their strand of hair covering their shy face. “Ahh— Thank god. Doesn’t look like you got sick.” Then removing her hand but seems like she removed some of Crona’s sanity as well, they were slightly jittery hugging a pillow between their arms even tightly. “What’s wrong?” Concerned, Maka asks as her hand rest on their cold shaking shoulder, next she lean in to look their hidden face, she gently brushes their hair off of their face and she gave her usual warm smile of which always had Crona’s heart skip a beat. Blushing, they lowered their head further to their chest.

“ _Crona~_ you can tell me anything…”— silence followed by a second soft call “Crona” her voice alone makes their brain jolt like an electric shock piercing through, reaching down their spine.

Maka knows it’s hard for them to speak when put under pressure, she always have aspired to be the one who they would rather lean on when they need to vent, someone who take care of them and hopefully help to heal their melancholic heart, to be their welcoming home, a sanctuary they can recline in comfort away from the horrid world. “Sorry” hardly the word escapes their throat so she smiles even when their eyes are still shielded by the stifled pillow, her beaming smile is the only thing she’ll try to keep when she’s around them, even when she’s worried or feeling bad; she’d keep smiling for them. For Crona to feel a light brushing onto their skin, sparkling through the dark clouds, for them to not feel the deadly loneliness flooding into their limbs and through their bones, wrapping them into darkness. That is why she smiles, because of them and for them too.

Maka suddenly slip off the sofa knelling onto the floor holding Crona’s feet, startling them *gasping!* "Ma-ma-mak-k~A!" their eyes widen– “The socks! You didn’t wear some socks!” Maka exclaimed

“Eh—!?” Crona, looking down at her as they still hugging the pillow, their back stiff upright, locking their knees, feeling nervous as she slips their cold bare foot into the white sock neatly, Crona feels their breath stopping as they sense her elegant hands touching them. “The other one” Maka opens her palm waiting for Crona to bring their other hidden foot, getting nervous they hesitantly move it out just a little, Protested in frailty "I can wear them mys-"- she held it calmly, undisputedly, when she was done (took her seconds to but felt like a year to them) she stood in front of them “You look cute in those edgy outfit.” She giggle bringing the blanket she was covering herself with earlier and placed it on their shoulder, fixing the edges underneath them.

“So cold” she mutters to herself as cold breath enters her mouth clattering her teeth, she walks to the fireplace as Crona watching her igniting the fire, they sit in their place wishing to help and not be a burden. An orange warm fire glaring in his dark pupil, they were feeling bad for impeding on Maka (still they are) but the small dancing fire made them serene as if they were cradled, but in fact they were cradled by Maka’s love; they feel it in their lungs rising and lowering ever so softly.

This feeling…cannot be replicated, they never thought a feeling like this can even exist. Maka tilts her head and meet them again with her genuine smile and it hits them right in the heart. Her smile was illuminated by the calm fire; her cheeks her soft hair her hands clasping: 'she’s beautiful', Crona thought but technically they couldn’t explain all of what they were perceiving at the moment though in short: they know it’s overwhelming to stay like this unguarded so they avert their sight to the floor. Both of them were snuggling their own covers to stay warm, Maka didn’t want to force the words out of Crona and Crona is covered in guilt that they won’t speak; so, they both stayed silent.

She couldn’t sleep before she’d finish studying, wishing she could focus on the task at hand but instead she was doodling leisurely in the open notebook; Some stars, some circles and a cartoonish face, rubbing her socks covered feet from the cold and sighed. Takes a look at Crona who’s sleepy head was the only thing popping out of the blanket and reached her arm out to pull them gently, to lay on her but even as tired as Crona was; they would fight mountains to keep them from dying off this heat in their face and body. they instead divert to anything closer, they stuck their head on her shoulder and she embraced it, letting their head rest on her shoulder.

On the comfy sofa, they lay restless, curling their legs all while Maka was caressing their soft purple hair. Crona’s head fit in her neck unapologetically; they blush as their pout convert to an uneasy smile. Inside Crona's mind, it started to create a home containing the warm fireplace, which started to be a primal item in their own fantasy world. The sounds of the wood crackling, Maka's breathe are now Crona’s new sounds of home, they were getting used to the harmony of their surroundings in which calmed them further. Maka giggles softly very close to their ear with her euphonious voice “You can’t rest like that, lay your head on my lap” melting their bones with doting for her.

Crona blushes even harder; they pause undecided till Maka’s tender hand guided them, her other hand was on their cheek as she moves their head carefully lower onto her loving lap. *Gulping* Crona’s tension froze them, their hands were clasped onto their own chest, Maka could only smile as she set her hand on their head, it's the first time ever to have Crona resting their cute head on her. They kept hiding their head with each patting because this feeling of Sweetness from Maka overwhelms them (always), they could only hide their own self-pity beneath their scrawny shoulders. “It’s okay” she said kissing their head, Crona could topple if they were standing. Crona suddenly raises themselves, sitting on their legs with their arms holding their own body weight up, ambiguously they were staring at Maka, she didn’t know what has abrupt them “Crona– Are you alr-” she feels their face coming closer, bumping lightly onto her nose, her mouth

Crona found themselves peck kissing her, their eyes coarsely shut, their lips still on her unmoving lips, which as they guessed were as soft as honey they (Crona) couldn’t stop this soft kissing till their eyes opened after hearing Maka taking a deep breath. Both her palms were shoved onto their chest then pinned on their slender shoulders, she moves in to kiss them even more placed her yearning hands on their red cheeks then locked her arms onto their small neck while the sounds of soft kisses were infatuating both of them then all of the sudden Maka found herself topped by Crona's frame, who was very shy with their physically touching but still were giving the softest, sweetest angelic like kisses, printed onto Maka’s lips leaving her anticipating more.

They pause taking deep breaths, Crona still in disbelief of their own prompt action their arm was on their lower face stuttering “S-s-ss…s-sorry” They picked themselves off her freezing in their place but Maka didn’t back up this time, she straightened her posture, her hand on their cheek tilted their head to face her. Their eyes filled with anxious tears to which her thumbs quickly wiped them off and went on to kiss them one firmly kiss, staring at their lovely eyes deeper and closer. “I’ve always wanted to kiss your cute face, your cute smile.”

Crona kept their body distant feeling the guilt skewering their body, and she knows, Maka knows only by observing their body posture, she knows how their darkness tend to turn innocent humane feelings into a living hell. “Crona” she takes their hands inside hers “It's okay, tell me what you want me to do? I'll do anything.”

Crona stays silent sniffing, “Just please don’t cry” Maka begging almost on the verge of tears as well, Crona got to slip out the words they needed to confess since the first minute they entered this house, and as soon as they saw her opening that door “Hug me…”

★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★ 

**Author's Note:**

> And from the doodles we conclude that I got no consistency- I'll be adding 2 more small doodles in this fic so... keep an eye open.  
> This one is a short sweet one / It's cold in the fic cause I wish it was Christmas.


End file.
